


fine, i'll stay.

by herobrilne



Category: Looped (TV)
Genre: M/M, i have to do everything around here, i love them ur honor, not complaining, or am I?, screams yells sobs, they r not in the loop anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herobrilne/pseuds/herobrilne
Summary: luc is sick, he wants affection. GIVE IT TO HIM. NEOW!!!!!!
Relationships: Theo Merton Jr./Luc Maxwell
Kudos: 3





	fine, i'll stay.

**Author's Note:**

> IM FIRST ON THE TAG,, LETS GOOOOOOOO!!!!! 1!1

Luc laid in bed, he had been for the entire day, eyes clued to the ceiling. Of course he hadn't been staring at the ceiling for the entire day, he was just relaxing his eyes from the harsh blue light that blared from his phone.

He was sick, it was not pleasant. Laying in bed was boring, but then again, he couldn't even move without feeling like he was going to throw up, so instead of doing anything he chose to just stay in bed.

Footsteps echoed in his head as someone clearly approached his room. He listened for them, hoping they'd pass the room, but they didn't and he slowly sat up as he heard the door open and he was surprised to be staring back at Theo, who had somehow gotten into the house. Scratch that the babysitter had probably let him in. "Hey Luc." The door closed and Luc watched as Theo slowly approached the bed, taking a seat on the ledge, the bed creaking below them.

"Hi." Luc quietly mumbled but before he could say anything else he was only able let out a yelp as Theo's hand touched his chest to push him back down on the bed, his head softly hitting the pillow. "You should be laying down." Theo chuckled, watching as the blonde frowned and let out a low grumble, covering his nose with his blanket. Theo's hand moved to brush stray blonde strands out of Luc's pale face.

Luc's fever ridden head was buzzing from the contact, he felt saddened as the others touch felt cold and not the usual warm. "You're burning up." Theo frowned, his voice quiet, as he closely watched the blonde's face, his fingertips lightly brushing against the other's forehead. "I should leave, you need to rest." He moved his hand away. 

Luc jumped, not wanting the other to go, and grabbed Theo's hand that was caressing his face moments ago. The brunette froze at that, staring back at the blonde like a deer in the headlights, the other's blue eyes holding an almost panicked glint in them. "Please stay." Luc murmured, his face flushed red, his grip on the other's hand loosening, Theo's eyes softened and he smiled a bit, watching their hands that were linked.

"Fine I'll stay, scoot over." Theo shooed the other with his hand. Luc shook his head with a small smile, but moved over to the other side of the bed and watched as Theo settled down beside him. Theo turned to face Luc only to find him grinning back at him. He felt his own heartbeat slow down before it began ringing through his head, his face felt hot as the blonde's eyes scanned his face.

"Stop." Theo ducked his head below the covers and away from the other's gaze, earning an amused laugh from Luc. He peeked up at the other, seeing a dumb smirk plastered on his lips. Theo only groaned at the sight. "You're so annoying." His hands covered his eyes as he felt his face burning up. 

"Sure you do." Luc teased as his warm hands moved to caress the brunette's face, moving the hands aside that were covering his eyes. 

The two stared at eachother, faces red and grins plastered on their faces. It would've dragged on if Luc hadn't quickly swooped in to kiss the other, Theo moved his head, the other's lips grazing his jaw instead. "I don't want your sickness." He rolled his eyes, staring down as Luc pouted. 

"And I thought I was being so generous just handing it to you." Luc dramatised and Theo chuckled- before letting out a yelp as the other pulled him in to plaster kisses all over his face. Theo laughed, trying to pry the other off of him with a grin. 

"You're sick, Luc!" He laughed loudly as he finally caught the other's face.

"I just want a kiss." The shorter rolled his eyes, staring up at the other through his eyelashes. 

Theo stared at him dimly before leaning in to place a quick kiss on Luc's lips. "There, you happy?" Theo asked, watching as the blonde beamed, a grin on his face. 

"Yeah." Luc hummed. 

"Great. now sleep." Theo mumbled threateningly, scooting closer to lay his head down on Luc's chest, his arms around the others waist. He heard the blonde chuckle as he laid his head against Theo's head, his arms snaking around his neck to pull him closer.

Luc was more than happy Theo stayed.

And Theo was glad the other was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> @lucmaxgay on twitter!


End file.
